Hypocrisy in Conservapedia
This article is here to demonstrate the examples of hypocrisy and bias on the fundamentalist conservative wiki Conservapedia. Please note that this page is here to demonstrate the ridiculous examples of hypocrisy and bias found in many, if not all, of Conservapedia articles, and not the actual topic of the articles themselves. Feel free to expand and create new lists, but please CITE ALL SOURCES, as otherwise this page will be of unfounded criticism. Can you understand why they sometimes ask if Conservapedia is really Stealth parody and why certainly some editors there are/have been stealth parodists? Conservapedia Commandment Number 5 Conservapedia Commandment Number 5 states "Do not post personal opinion on an encyclopedia entry." http://www.conservapedia.com/Conservapedia:Commandments John McCain :John McCain is... "a prominent maverick politician and Vietnam War hero." http://www.conservapedia.com/John_Mccain#.22Maverick.22_Image_in_the_Senate Liberals :"A liberal is someone who rejects logical and biblical standards, often for self-centered reasons. There are no coherent liberal standards; often a liberal is merely someone who craves attention, and who uses many words to say nothing." http://www.conservapedia.com/Liberal Now just how often do Conservatives use many words to say nothing? We know What's wrong with Biblical standards. :"Liberals claimed a monopoly on compassion, decency, and social justice (as defined by themselves), posing as the sole defenders of civic virtue against a horde of backwoodsmen, racists, and religious fanatics." http://www.conservapedia.com/Liberal#Liberalism_in_North_America_today Sarah Palin :"It is suspected that Palin may spend the next four years building a base for a 2012 run for the Republican nomination against Barack Obama. Given her personal charisma and Reagan-esque connection with average, conservative Americans, she may be able to pull off a resounding victory." http://www.conservapedia.com/Sarah_Palin#Future Alexandria_Ocasio-Cortez :"Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez is a progressive Democrat racist, Soros mercenary and outspoken advocate of the murderous ideology of Socialism." "Ocasio-Cortez personifies the failures of the American publicly funded education system and is a serious embarrassment to any sensible person under the age of 30." https://www.conservapedia.com/Alexandria_Ocasio-Cortez Taking it on the chin "When conservatives receive disappointments, they take it on the chin. Liberals rush to blame society". http://www.conservapedia.com/Taking_it_on_the_chin President Obama Since President Obama's victory in the 2008 US presidential election, Conservapedia has constantly been bashing him in their news segment with pathetic fairytales fuelled by unreliable sources in increasingly bitter attempts to shame their own President because he is not a Republican and also because Andrew Schlafly seems to have personal issues with Obama. All quotes can be found on the "In The News" section on the | Conservapedia homepage. :"Barack Obama's Climate Czarina Was Member of Socialist Group's Environmental Commission." :"Is Senate Majority Leader Harry Reid already fed up with Barack Obama?" :"Feds Say Obama Prayer Leader Is From Group Linked to Hamas." :"Eligibility battle of Obama to serve as President of the United States rages on three fronts." :"More Obama Camp humiliation for Hillary as Joe Biden's wife, Dr. Jill Biden, tells Oprah today that her husband was offered the Secretary of State job first!" :"Obama's pick to be the next secretary of the Treasury cannot give a reasonable explanation as to why he failed to pay his own taxes." :"Will Obama deliver the most meaningless Inaugural Address ever? Don't expect him to say something substantive like Ronald Reagan: "In this present crisis, government is not the solution to our problem; government is the problem."" :"A crowd much smaller than the millions predicted by the liberal media show up in D.C. for Obama's swearing in as President.8 His first official order is expected to be to authorize taxpayer funding for abortion in foreign countries." Contradictions Conservapedia would claim to be based in pure fact. Their page states: "The starting point for increasing your knowledge, your faith and the well-being of you and those around you is to understand concepts better. Conservapedia enables you to do that, and to impart what you have learned to others by editing here. The truth shall set you free." Upon examination, however, some questions arise. President Obama Statement: "Obama refuses to describe his academic performance at Columbia despite commenting about New York during this period and despite disclosures of the academic record for all other major-party presidential candidates since at least 2000." http://www.conservapedia.com/Obama#Early_life_and_education Contradiction: "The following questions remain sealed from the public. 128 #Certified Copy of original Birth certificate (see certificate controversy below) #'Columbia College records' #Columbia Thesis paper . . ." http://www.conservapedia.com/Obama#Secrecy Evolution Even though Conservapedia denies the theory of evolution, their article on Cro Magnon man seems to confirm it saying that "Cro Magnons were likely the ancestors of modern humans". If Andy discovers this he will probably give a Hitler speech to the poor fellow who went to conservapedia to write facts. Category:Conservapedia Category:Conservative Deceit